


[PODFIC] A Pair of Teases

by Readbyanalise010



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Foreplay, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Bruce returns home to find a surprise for him in bed, but Lois and Clark are terrible teases.





	[PODFIC] A Pair of Teases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Pair of Teases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788092) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Cover Art by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDCU%5D%20Pair%20of%20Teases.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDCU%5D%20Pair%20of%20Teases.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:05 

## Credits

Vassalady, you are the most beautiful, glowing sun goddess ever. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
